herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun (in Chinese: 夏侯惇), nicknamed Blind Xiahou (in Chinese: 盲夏侯), is a character and an anti-hero in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a loyal military general who while serving under the warlord Cao Cao during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He was served for a few months under Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, before his death. As one of Cao Cao's most trusted generals, Xiahou Dun has would aided the warlord in his campaigns to fights against Lu Bu, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, and others. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Biography Xiahou Dun was born in Qiao county, Yu Province. He is a descendent of Han minister Xiahou Ying, as well as the cousin of Xiahou Yuan. When he was 14 years old, he killed a man who insulted his teacher, so he was called a just but violent person. However, he joined Cao Cao, when the latter rose an armies to destroy Dong Zhuo. Cao Cao himself was promoted to General who Displays Firmness and was stationed in Baima. He was promoted to a major. Subsequently, he was further promoted to "General who Breaks and Charges" and became Administrator of Dongjun. After Xiahou Dun losing his left eye in the Battle of Puyang. He was give the nickname "Blind Xiahou" or "Blind General", a moniker Xiahou Dun is not satisfied with himself (and allegedly smashing the mirrors from anger). Lu Bu was besieged in Puyang and withdrew after 100 days, causing the Yan Province to fall into Cao Cao again. Xiahou Dun was sent as the spearhead to attack the Jing Province. In the Battle of Bowang, Xiahou Dun along with his enormous army lead to attack Liu Bei's forces. Using Zhuge Liang's strategy, Liu Bei's armies is led by Zhao Yun that was imposed a mock-up strategy and lured Xiahou Dun's armies into the traps they had prepared. Despite Li Dian's warning, Xiahou Dun insisted on going to attack Liu Bei. In the end, Xiahou Dun lost because many of his troops were burned to death as a result of Zhuge Liang's strategy. While Xiahou Dun is stationed in Juchao with 26 juns (Jun is a military unit. Every 12,500 soldiers counted as one Juns). However, in this case, the number of troops under Xiahou Dun's command but does not amount to 325,000, due to flexibility about the formation of jun, in the Battle of Hefei, he along with Zhang Liao to fight against Sun Quan and his armies. However, Xiahou Dun does not seem to have succeeded in doing anything during his tenure as chief commander in the south, that except staying in the same place as a large army. Cao Cao's troops defeated Guan Yu of Fan Castle and the remaining troops of Liu Bei in Mo'pi. Xiahou Dun was regarded as a very close assistant by Cao Cao. He was allowed to ride the same carriage with him and was even allowed to enter his living area. Although the other commanders won the titles of the newly established Kingdom of Wei of Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun still won the title from the Han court. Xiahou Dun also insisted on obtaining the Wei title, so Cao Cao made him General of the Van. Later on, Xiahou Dun and others urged Cao Cao to win the throne for himself, but Cao Cao refused, saying that if he did, he would eventually be like King Wen of Zhou. After Cao Cao's death, while his son and successor Cao Pi then appointed Xiahou Dun as General-in-Chief. A few months later, Xiahou Dun died of illness, he was posthumously named Marquis Zhong (loyal Marquis). He often invites his teachers to his own camp to learn and lead a simple way of life, to distribute his wealth to the masses. His eldest son Xiahou Chong inherited his father's title. His second son, Xiahou Mao, married Cao Cao's daughter, Princess Cao Qinghe. Xiahou Chong was succeeded by Xiahou Yi, who was replaced by Xiahou Shao. Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man, although he rarely doubts his master's judgment. He is usually very focused, but he can also be a fool who gets his best temper. Although his temper became more controlled in later games, he calmed his mind and focus while still being loyalty to his lords and honor. Because it will show that he has a strong sense of honor and despise those who can use deception to win. Trivia *Xiahou Dun is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Extremists Category:Determinators Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Political Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Normal Badass Category:Nurturer Category:Classic Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Defectors Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Victims Category:Chaste Category:Nemesis Category:Related to Villain Category:Reactionary Category:Poor Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Independent Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Berserkers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Passionate Learners Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wise